A.D.U. Marine
Alien Defense Unit Marines, or A.D.U. Marines, are the standard soldiers of the Alien Defense Unit, the Military's largest branch. They attack enemies on sight, and will attack the player if provoked. Origins They were originally formed as Space Force Marines. Their armor and weapons vary in their divisions. They operate over all of Military space. Despite originally being formed as a defense force against extraterrestrials, they have been used for far more than that, as they are among the most effective units in the Military. A.D.U. Marines have the same serious demeanor as other Military units. Description Standard A.D.U. Marines, mainly humans, wear grey armor, which, despite seeming rather unprotective, is a highly advanced and extremely durable Keplerium and Imperialite exosuit, which allows them to breath in space and survive in any environment. It gives them a very high resistance to all forms of attack, along with their weapons doing high amounts of damage. More advanced marines wear bulkier armor. They usually carry LF-17 laser rifles. A.D.U. Marines receive cybernetic enhancements, some more than others. Types of A.D.U. Marines * Space Marine: The standard, grey armored A.D.U. Marines. * Demolition Trooper: Elite soldiers in bulky exosuits, either grey or green. Use armguns on their exosuits, which fire explosives. Have more resistances and deal drastically more damage, but are slightly slower. Their exosuit also has jump jets. * Exosphere Marine: A type of A.D.U. Marine meant to jump from space and operate in space with the use of a jetpack. They wear a more robotic exosuit. * Star Ranger: Track down criminals across the stars on Military authority, and help recover hostages. They have more cybernetics than the standard marines, and wear a different type of exosuit, which can retract parts of its armor. When need be, the full set comes on. * Military Police: Simply known as MPs, they guard Military checkpoints. Most wear light Keplerium armor with an advanced faceplate, while others wear uniforms that are similar to old Earth pilots. * Aerospace Pilots: Fly starfighters and bombers. Also fly cruisers and large warships. * Mech Pilots: Pilot Military mechs. * Vehicle Operators: Drive many types of armored vehicles, from tanks to hovercars. * Juggernauts: The most advanced A.D.U. Marines. They have heavy cybernetic enhancements, and seem devoid of emotions. They have the most health, resistances, and damage in the entire A.D.U., and possibly the Military itself, at least regarding a single unit. They wear heavy exosuits based off of the Imperial Infantrymen (standard) and Viceroy battle armor (elite). Quotes "Citizen." -Greeting the player. "Sir." -Greeting a soldier or official of higher rank. "Open fire!" -Commencing an attack. "Blaze blaze blaze!" -Newspeak version of commencing an attack. "Move in!" -Moving in formation. "Hostiles! Take them down!" -Attacked by the player or another enemy. "Imperials! Blaze!!" -Attacking Imperial troopers, and using Newspeak. "Robots! Blaze!" -Attacking by certain Imperial robots, such as Intergalactic Empire Battle Drones and Intergalactic Empire Sentinels, and using a form of Newspeak to open fire. "Enemy armored!" -Attacked by enemy vehicles, such as Intergalactic Empire Vaporizer Tanks and larger vehicles, such as Intergalactic Empire Goliaths. "Parasitics!" -Attacked by Swarmers or other swarming aliens of small stature. "Biotics!" -Attacked by alien animals and other creatures, even magical creatures such as Werewolves. "Necrotics!" -Attacked by zombies or other undead creatures. "Unnatural occurrences, ungood!" -Attacked magical beings or spell-users. "Invert! Doubleplus ungood, doubleplus ungood!" -Attacked by an Inversion. Gallery ADUMarineLargeRifle.jpg|An A.D.U. Marine with a Shooting Star rifle ADUAssault.jpg|A group of A.D.U. Marines assaulting an Imperial compound ADUStarRanger.jpg|An A.D.U. Star Ranger with retracted armor ADUDemolition.jpg|An A.D.U. Demolition trooper with green armor ExosphereMarine.jpg|An A.D.U. Exosphere Marine ADUJuggernauts.jpg|A group of A.D.U. Juggernauts, led by an Elite Juggernaut, attacking an alien stronghold ADUCyborgTrooper.jpg|A.D.U. cyborg soldier Category:Characters Category:Military